1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storing digital images. More particularly, the invention relates to automatic determination of storage location for a digital image based on image metadata and information contained in a data source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years digital cameras have become increasingly popular with the consuming public as their quality has become competitive with traditional film-based cameras and prices have continued to decrease. Digital cameras provide the user with many advantages over traditional units, including artistic control over the images, ability to take numerous pictures without being concerned about the cost of film, and the on-demand ability to print out just those pictures that are desired.
Consumers may also prefer digital cameras because of their preference for electronic organization of images over the traditional creation of physical albums. This may be due to a number of reasons such as the ability to send the electronic album to anyone without worrying about it being lost or damaged, and the ability to publish electronic photo albums on the Internet for general access.
Under systems currently in use, digital images are organized by downloading such images into a computer device and manually organizing the images into files and folders (albums) that are then given appropriate titles by the user. Typically the user needs to arrange the images individually into groups that correspond to a specific theme or event. As digital cameras have enabled the consumer to take more pictures at a reduced cost, there has been increased demand for a way to organize these digital images that is simple and requires a minimum amount of effort.